May Angels lead you home
by HalfDemonMidnight
Summary: My frist story not much to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi kid, wake up!" Yelled my father, Logan. (He more like an Uncle to me)

I quietly growled at him, before yelling "I'm up, God damn it!"

It was silence for a few seconds, till I heard His heavy footsteps walking away. Mostly likely to wake up the others.

I still wanted more sleep...but I couldn't. So I rolled out of bed and to my closet to find my black ripped jeans and my blood red tank top...and my trusty combat boots.

After I got dressed and was cleaned up for school. I looked in mirror to see the ugly scar running down my right side of my face from when I was six years old. The memories of that day came running in to my head, so I quickly shocked my head and put on cover up over the scar.

I walked down stairs to the dining room to found I was the only one there. So I made so eggs and toast...really REALLY black toast. My Fire typed powers were acting up again. After about a minute, My Uncle Charles( He more like a father) rolled in.

"Good morning, Midnight." He said with a small smile.

"Good morning, Dad." I said with a small smile as well.

He frowned a little. He was about to say something but everyone started to come in.

My only friend here, Evan saw my fail of toast and laughed.

"You sure like your stuff burned, don't you, Night?" He said sitting on my left.

"Oh shut up." I said lightly pushing him.

The last person to walk in was Logan. He looked a little worried so I used my other power (telepath) to see what was wrong.

'I need to talk with Midnight about our family. Charles said I should wait but I can't listen to him this time.' He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

HalfDemonMidnight: Ok, ya I know it's been A LONG since I update this damn thing…-_-

Night: I'm just going to use a nickname here now…..

Night: anyways here is my disclaimer for this damn story. -_-

Night: I do not own Xmen, Xmen evolution OR anybody in the story but Midnight…..sum what . -_- Midnight is based on me and my buddy Chels! :)

Chels: yup because we rock….at times. ^.^'

Night: Go to the story!

'What is that about? What about our family?' I thought leaving Logan's mind.

Logan sat down in the last seat beside me, Like always and just like always he gave a quiet hello and grabbed his food.

I soon zoned out, not really caring for the conversations going on around me. I guess that's one thing me and Logan have in common. We zone out a lot when we don't know what to do or nervous. That could be it or I just zone out cause I'm the 'loner' type… kinda like Logan.

'What am I thinking? I'm nothing like him! I would never leave my family like he did!' I though shaking the idea out of my mind.

"ELF!" Logan yelled pulling me out of my zombie like state. I guess when I was in 'La La Land' again; Kurt wanted something by Logan and used his power to get it.

Sighing I put my fork down on the empty plate and turned look at my uncle. "Uncle Charles, May I be excused?" I said in a 'monotone' voice.

He looked from Storm towards me and gave a short nod. In a short second after that nod, I was standing with my dishes in hand and walked to the sink.

I was walking in the hallway towards the garage with my old black tattered back pack. When someone said my name and grabbed my shoulder to turn me around to face them.

I looked up from the floor to see a nervous looking Logan standing there. "Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He inhaled deeply, than open his mouth and closed his mouth. A long paused came shortly after.

After what seem like ten minutes pasted, nothing happen. I sighed deeply and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Logan said grabbing my shoulder yet again. I turned to him deeply annoyed at him. "What?" I said.

He inhaled deeply yet again. "How about I uh drive you to uhh school…ok?" He said nervously and rubbing than back of his neck.

I looked down at my feet. "Well umm Logan umm I umm." I said uncomfortable with the situation. I looked up for a quick second to see Logan was also uncomfortable.

I sighed and open my mouth to something when "Like, Mr. Logan! Rogue and I would totally love a ride to school!" Kitty said walking over (more like skipping) to us with Rogue in hand.

I wanted to run up to her and hug that damn valley girl. The girls standing right behind us gave me the courage to say "Well Logan as much as I love that. I'm going to drive myself to school, thanks for the offer!" I said jogging off.

Once I got to the garage, I quickly looked around to see where my motorcycle was, but I couldn't find it! "Logan..." I growled before I started my search for my beloved bike.

"Night! Are you still here!" yelled someone. 'Please still be here!' the same person though.

"Ya I'm still here!" I called back, moving back a piece of my hair out of my eye.

Footsteps grew louder and louder than stopped, followed by deep breathing. I turned around to see Kurt there.

"Hi can I catch a ride with you?" He asked with pleading eyes. I looked around than said "Ya sure…if I can found my ride."

He shifted from one foot to the other than said "Uhh I saw Logan moving your bike to the far back with a black sheet on top of it." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Me and Kurt may have the same best friend but we're not friends more of acquaintances at the most.

"Oh ok, thanks!" I said jogging off to the back to get my ride. After about two minutes later I walked out the darkness with bike at hand.

"Ok! Hop on!" I said with a smile on face, I think that scared Kurt a little.

"Thanks, Midnight!" He said a little creped out from my unusual smile.

He climbed on the bike after me and sat down. I smirked a little and said " Hold on, Elf." And I zoomed out of the garage and down the road to the gate and school.

Night: Well I'm done with that chapter! : )

Chels: About damn time!

Night: Quiet you! Your ruining my moment!

Chels: Never!

Night And Chels: *Cat fight*

Mel: Hi! I'm Mel and I'm here to say plz rate and comment! : ) Ok I got to stop them from killing each other and breaking all other Night's things….again. -_-U


	3. Chapter 3

Night: Wow it's been a long time since I updated this story.

Chels: It's a long story! So don't ask.

Night: Anyways thanks to the people who A) reminded me had this story and B) like this story. Thank you so much :)

Chels: We owned NOTHING…..but Midnight -_-

Night Enjoy!

After about ten, twenty minutes later. We pulled up to the seventh wonder of hell also known as high school's parking a lot.

"Thanks Midnight…..really." Kurt said trying to climb off the bike.

"Ya….No problem." I said getting off my back, not looking at him.

"Hi, Babe!" Someone said wrapping their arms around my waist.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Pietro?" I asked trying to get out of his arms.

He tighten his arms around me. "Look to your right and see for yourself." He said almost too fast for me to understand.

"If that what it going to take for you to go away than fine!" I said annoyed and turned to my right to see Logan. I'm sorry I mean a mad Logan.

'So that's why he here.' I thought turning around in the white haired teen's arms.

"Pietro, sweetie what time are you picking me up?" I asked as wrapped my arms his neck.

You see I'm not Pietro Maximoff's biggest fan. But I love pissing off Logan and who better than Magneto's son. Before you start thinking I'm using Pietro, without him knowing. He does know cause He like pissing off the x-men. So It all work out.

"How about seven?" He asked his gripped loosen.

I smirked and moved up closer to his face and said "sounds good, idiot." I got out of his grip and left him standing there by himself.

~~~~~~~~~~Pietro'sPOV~~~~~~~~~~~

'Damn I guess I have to ditch that blonde chick tonight.' I thought walking in my first class of day.

"Pietro, man what's up?" Lance asked when making goo goo eyes at Kitty.

"Nothing much, I'm taking the jeep tonight." I said not paying attention to the teacher.

He looked at me shocked. "What? Why!" he asked

I gave him the 'you know why' look. He signed.

"You know man, Night is a friend of mine and even if your both getting something out of it. It's hurting both you." He said now looking at the teacher.

"Ya, whatever." I said taking down notes. I don't know why he complaining. I kinda like Midnight. She the one who doesn't like me.

~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into my English class and sat by Evan in the back of the class.

"Hey Evan, what's up?" I asked opening my notebook.

"I'm looking for Kurt. I didn't see him on the way to school." Evan said acting like he was taking notes.

"That because my dear Spike, I gave him a ride to school….You know if Logan didn't always hide my bike, Kurt would always be late." I commented and grabbed a different notebook. I guess you could say it's my diary but if out the gross I love him but he doesn't know I'm alive crap.

Evan started laughing. "Ya that true."

" Mr. Daniels, Is there something you and Miss. Howlett would like to share with the class?" asked Mr. Hopkins. The worst teacher ever, next to Logan the mutant gym teacher….don't tell him I said that.

Evan looks like he was ready to pass out. Hopkins was about to speak when I saved Evan's butt.

"Yes! We were talking about how Juliet and Romeo couldn't really be in love with they had only met for maybe two hours." I answered while giving Mr. Hopkins my best smile. He looked at me shocked and just nodded and walked off as the bell went off.

"Wow, Quick thinking back there Night!" Evan said giving me a high five.

"Well you know me." I said with a smirk playing on my lips.

Evan just chuckled as we went our different ways. Him to class and outside for me. Once I was outside my mind went to my parents.

Logan is my father, I can't deny that but I can deny that he loved my mother and me. He left my mother about two months before I was born. Mom said he left because it was best for our safety; But if that true than why didn't he send a letter once in a while.

My mom was Uncle Charles's sister which neither me nor Logan knew till after I moved in to the house. My mother's death is unknown. She had an illness that could and would kill but doctors said it wasn't what killed her.

"Hi, are you ok?" a voice said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to Scott Summer standing there.

"What do you want, Summer?" I asked standing up.

"You been out here for two classes, I wanted to see if you were ok." He said annoyed already.

"I don't think it should matter to you, Shades." A pissed off voice for behind us.

'Fuck, I know that voice anywhere. Please don't let this end with Summer in his grave.' I thought before turning around to face the man behind us.

I smiled in an awkarded way and said "Hey there….."

Chels: who could it be? Man? Woman? SHE-MALE?

Night: I already said it was guy, Chels….. .

Chels: ohhh :D

Night: Dumbass -_-


	4. Chapter 4

Night: Again I forgot I had this story….

Chels: Quit for forgetting!

Night: I'm trying :(

Night: I own nothing but Midnight! I think….. I still owned her right?

Chels: I think so .

"Hey there…Hunter." I said in the I'm dead voice. Hunter was my friend where I still lived with mom. We still talk and see each other once in awhile.

"Midnight, who is this?" Scott said hand on sunglasses already.

"I'm Hunter Davies, Midnight's friend before she had to move in you guys." Hunter said in his icy voice.

Something smells bad, like really really bad! "Yo! Hunter!" wait a minute, really bad smell; someone shouting yo….Crap! It's Toad!

"What do you want, Toad?" Hunter called out. Why does Toad want with Hunter? How do they know each other? What the hell is going on!

"Pietro wanted me to found you , he needs to talk with ya." Toad said and then ate a fly. (Night: Ewe!)

"What does he want with you, Davies?" Summer said trying to be tough and manly. Pfft he wishes.

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you, Night. I'm a mutant! I live with the brotherhood, now." Hunter said to me with this really usually smile.

"Oh wow, that great! Minus the whole brotherhood part." I said hugging him happily. He hugged back and lifted me off the ground apart.

"Uh Hunter? We gotta go, Yo!" Toad said making us break our hug.

"ya ya I got it. See ya, Night! Go to hell shades!" Hunter yelled walking off with toad hopping off behind him.

He really didn't just say that, right? I picked up my bag and headed to my last class of the day. Summer yelled at me to see where I was going. Cause you know I would totally tell him.

-Classroom-

Ah art class, how I love it. I looked around the room and saw Lance and ugh Pietro. I don't know why but I get along with Lance. Evan doesn't understand it and I don't either. I think Lance just hangs with me to get close to Kitty. Damn Valley girl.

"Hi! Over here, Night!" Lance called waving me over to him. I gave him a small wave and headed over to him.

"Yo, Earthquake what shaking?" I said teasing him a little.

"Now I see Wolverine in you." He said glaring at me for my comment. I glared at him a little. Ass I'm not Logan nor do I ever want to be him.

"You know it's rude to ignore your boyfriend, Midnight." Pietro said breaking me and Lance out of our glaring contest which by the way I won.

"You know, Pietro it's always rude to cheat on your girlfriend." I pointed out. He pouted and went back to his work. Lance was too busy laughting his ass out at the pouting white haired teen.

"Oh! Lance?" I said leaning towards him. He looked at me, reasoning an eyebrow at me. Saying yes and you want what?

"Do you hang with me to get close to Kitty cause I'm not close to her at all." I said. I need to know what the deal was with him.

He gave me a looked at me with complete and utter shock.

"No! I hang with you cause your cool and don't judge us for being in the brotherhood, plus you're not stuck up like the other X geeks." The brown haired Mutant said than quickly looked at Pietro than back at me. What was that about?

-Pietro's POV-

Damn she knows about the other girls. How the hell am I going to get her to date me for real! Lance was laughting his ass at me. Just wait till you make a fool of yourself in front on Kitty Pryde. I though glaring at him so fast either him or Night noticed.

"Oh! Lance?" the black haired girl said what she wants with him! Damn I've been get jealous a lot lately. See what you do to me, Midnight?

"Plus you're not stuck up like the other x geeks." Lance's voice cut though my thoughts. He looked at me almost wondering if I was going to kill him for saying something. Than he looked back her.

I have to ask him what was going on when we get back to the house.

-Midnight's POV-

I looked at my drawing of a beautiful pure white wolf standing proudly by a small ebony wolf cub. Both wolves were female. I guess this was drawing of me and mom. Cause I didn't see another wolf with them.

The bell went off. School was over and the weekend started. I walked off to my bike and drove off to the manor.

After getting there, I walked into the living room only to see a semi upset Wolverine.

I looked at him abit worried. Is he ok? I hope so. Wait the hell am I saying!

I took a deep breath. "Logan?" I called to him. His head shot up.

"Midnight!"

Night: Found out what going on next time!

Chels: I wanna know now!

Night: NO!

Mel: plz rate and comment :)


	5. Chapter 5

Night: OK, so I've finally got the fifth chapter here for you guys.

Chels: Cause she finally got the chance to write it.

Night: I know, I'm so happy :)

Chels: Anyways we owned nothing but Night and Hunter!

~~~~Logan's Pov~~~~~~~~~

"Logan?" I looked up to see Midnight. She looks so much like her mother. "Midnight!" I called out to her so she wouldn't walk away. She gave me a blank stare. "I…WE need to talk." I told her. She the only person, I feel nervous around.

Midnight cross her arms and huffed. "About what, Logan?" She asked before looking away. Well starters, stop calling me Logan. I thought; looking at raven teen. "Just follow me." I said before walking to the upstairs library. I walked into room; a fire was burning in the fire place. I walked over to it and put the fire out. I don't need my ill temper daughter setting me on fire. I heard the door slam shut. Good she did follow me.

Midnight sat down, in her favorite chair in here. She sat there arm crossed and legs crossed. The more I look at her, the more I see Liz. I wouldn't believe she was kid if it wasn't for the temper and eyes.

I walked over to the chair across from her. This is going to be hard. She going to show "the Howlett temper" over that what Storm and Chuck call it. Well here goes nothing.

~~~~Midnight's Pov~~~~~~~

"Midnight, Chuck and I both think…that it best if…..You don't remember Liz….Your mother anymore." Logan told not looking at me.

I sat there in shock; I couldn't believe what I just heard. How can he say that! I stood up, glaring down at Logan. "How dare you! You want me lose all my memories of my only parent!" I shouted at him. After hearing that Logan shot up from his seat. "In case you forgot, Midnight! I am father!" He shouted right back at me. That pissed me off.

"Father? What kind of father takes off before his child is born! And than thirteen years later, needs to be told by her UNCLE that she was his kid!" I yelled before storming out of the room.

~~~~~~~Logan's Pov~~~~~~~

I was shock….she right. How can I say I'm her father when I've only been in her life for three years. I walked out the room and heading to the danger room. I had no plans on leaving the room anytime soon.

~~~~~~Midnight's Pov~~~~~~~~~

I sat in my room, sitting on my bed throwing sharp pencils at the dart board on my room. I threw a pencil as hard as I could; as the door open.

"WOW!" Evan shouted as he ducked out of the way. "What pissed you off?" the Blonde asked once he was on the bed or the "safety zone" as he called it.

"Logan." I said as I threw my last pencil.

"You know, Night. You can't always throw pencils when you're mad. Good people will get hurt. People like me!" Evan said a little freaked out.

"I gave the poor guy a hug. "Oh Evan, If I didn't throw pencils, I would set things on fire." I said with innocent smile. He pulled back, more scared than before.

"In that case, throw all the pencils you want!" He said with a big smile.

I just laughed at him. "I don't wanna be love, I don't wanna be love!" My cell phone sang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi, Night!" Pietro said on the other end.

"Yes, what do want?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I'm here for our date, so get down here!" He said before hanging up. Evan looked at me with odd look before asked "Pietro?" I nodded. I could alright see the hate in His eyes.

We walked down to the main doors. I opened the door before looking at my best friend. He smiled at me little. He pushed out the door before shouting GOOD LUCK!

Jerk! I though before walking over to Pietro and Lance's Jeep.

Night: Yay! I did it! *happy dance*

Chels: About time!

Night: :( shut up!

Chels: Plz comment and review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Night: OK! Well I've spent the awhile writing and working on my story :)

Chels: She means she forgot her story yet again!

Night: Ya well I've been busy!

Chels: Anyways we own nothing!

Pietro open the door for and before you start thinking 'Oh how romantic!' The guy was still in the jeep. We drove away from the mansion. The ride was pretty quite, and not the good kind.

"So how is Wanda, and everyone else?" I asked my "date", trying to break the creepy silence.

"She fine, Lance is fine; Toad and Blob are…Toad and Blob. The new guy…"

"Hunter!" I cut him off. That got his attention.

"Ya…You know him?" He asked slowly.

"Ya….uh, me and Hunter were best friends before I came here." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"So you're Doll face." He said as his grip on the wheel tightening.

I looked at him funny. How could he know that? Hunter sure to call me that, because my mom uses to say I had a doll's face. So he started calling doll or doll-face.

~~~~~~~~~~Pietro's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~20 minutes before coming to get Midnight~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran around getting ready for my date with Night, I was already late. My last date went longer than planned.

"Pietro? Can you give Night, her sweater back? My twin said holding out a black sweater. I just grabbed it from her and ran to the living room, to get the keys from Lance.

"Lance, Keys. Now!" I told him. He started fishing for the keys in his pocket.

"So than me and Doll face just ran for it!" The new guy said ending one of his stories. What his name again? Harry? No…uh Henry?...no still wrong. Uh Hun...Hunter! That it!

"What this Doll face's real name anyway? You keep talking about her." Lance asked, and handed me the keys. I was walking away not listening till I heard that key word.

"Midnight Howlett, Damn is she hot, now!" He said.

I was ready to around and punch him in his face. That my girlfriend, he talking about!...Ok, my fake girlfriend but still!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He just goes on and on about a girl named Doll face so I just two and two together." Pietro said answering my unasked question.

"Oh cool, I didn't know you could to math!" I teased him. He just gave me a really? Look.

"Come one, we're here now." He said getting out and waited by my door for me to get out. Once I got out we started walking to the restaurant.

"I don't think, I've been here before, have you?" I asked my so called date. His eyes got wide and panic was written all over his face.

"Nope! Never! I have never be-"

"Ah1 , your usually table?" A waiter said running his lie.

"So, Never huh?" I laugh at him as I followed the waiter. Pietro "speed walk" to catch up with us.

Shortly after we got seated and got our food. That damn awkward silence came back.

"So…How are things with your father?" I asked in an almost business manner.

"Wouldn't know, He hasn't talked to me since I started dating you." He said looking away.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked him. We started this whole lie because he wanted Magneto to leave him and Wanda alone.

"Ya it was, I mean Wanda happy, and I'm happy but I just never though he would really leave us alone. And now that he has it….weird, ya know? He said sadness slowly making it way know in his voice.

I was abit taken back but what he said. I don't think I've seen him with real emotions. I could see the Real Pietro and the real him isn't the playboy with daddy issues.

"Pietro..." I was about to reach for his hand when he when back to his normal self. By checking out the girl at the table across from us. Ways to ruin a moment there buddy!

I got to be more careful; I can let my walls down even for second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~After the date~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks, Pietro, It was unreal." I said him as hopped out the Jeep.

"Ya, well you know." He said not looking at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I'll see ya tomorrow bye." He said before speeding away.

Well that was odd. Oh well!

I walked in and saw Logan walking out of the danger room... He looked tired, was he in there the whole time? Good! I don't care!

I got into my room and grabbed one of my mangas Inuyasha Vol.38. I wasn't even done the first page when.

'Midnight, Please come and see me in my study.' Uncle Charlie said….er though to me. I sighed and put down my manga and walk to his study.

I knocked on the room and opened it. "You wanted to see me?" I asked him

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about you and your Father." He said

Fuck, I'm not getting any sleep tonight am I?

Night: What does he had to say?

Chels: Will she get any Sleep!?

Night -_- anyways if anyone can tell me what _Inuyasha _and_ xmen evolution _have in common, you get a shout out or be in a chapter or two.

Chel: See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Night: Ok, So I'm just going into the story today.

Chels: She owns nothing but Midnight and Hunter!

"Oh? I thought Logan and I had a pretty good relationship." He raised an eyebrow at me. Which if knew my uncle, Him raising an eyebrow means I don't believe you, so I'm going to look in your mind. Now because I'm always in trouble with my beloved uncle. I have found a fool proof way of keeping out of my mind! By singing the ABC in my head…..shut up! It works, ok?

He shook his head at me. "We both know that a lie."

"Ya, well both you and Logan can get over it. He not my father..." I started but I was cut off.

"Yes, He is! Weather you like it or not. Logan Howlett is your father, Midnight." Chunk yelled. He signed when he saw I was in the famous Howlett I don't care pose. Arms crossed, had turning looking out the window.

"I know he wasn't there for you before, But He trying to now, and you should try too. Your mother would have wanted that." Ouch low blow there, Uncle.

"Fine, I'll try." I said walking to leave to room. "By the way. I have decided not to easer your memories." He called to me from desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Professor X's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Midnight left for night. I looked over at the picture of Liz and Myself in our teens. Lizzie, She growing up so fast. I wish you were still here. She so stubborn. I quietly laugh to myself. "Just like you, pretty and pretty stubborn too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning, Night's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

"Midnight? Man, I need to use your bathroom. Jean hogging the hallway one again." Rogue told me while inching her way to bathroom. Rogue and I are sort of friends, when She not hanging with Kitty or drooling over Summers, She pretty cool. Oh and before you all start flipping over the fact, there is no private bathrooms. That not true. Only six or so rooms have their own. I've been visiting here since I was two. So when I moved in, I moved into one I used to use when vesting.

"Ya, ya just hurry up okay?" I told her from under my blankets.

"Got it!" And she runs in to the bathroom.

So after waiting for my bathroom and getting dress in my black tank top with a blue plaid flannel shirt and blue jeans. I booked it to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. I sat by Logan…again I'm starting to thinking Charles is behind this.

"Morning, Kid" Logan said once he saw me sit down. I looked at him and than Uncle Charles. Who gave me a look that said be nice or else.

"Morning, Log... Father" I greeted the now shock man. His jaw pretty much hit the table before he pulled him self together.

"I'm driving ya, to school." He calmly said before getting up. In other words I'm driving you and you can't say no.

"You have to drive Kurt than, I'm always giving him rides." I told Wolverine.

"You do not!" Kurt yelled at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He crossed arms in his childish way before saying "Not Always….just a lot."

"Whatever." Logan growled before leaving than room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elf! Kid! I'm leaving let's go!" Logan shouted as I was walking up behind him.

"What with the yelling, I'm right here!" I stated crossing my arms. He turned around to look around, and crossed his arms.

"Ya, cause I can totally see you coming up behind me!" he stated back... While we were glaring at each other. Kurt came up with Scott.

"Dude, It scary how much alike they are." Kurt said to Scott.

"Their father and daughter, Man but your right. It kind of creepy." Scott answered.

"Let's go!" I shouted before storming to van.

~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm picking you up after school too, got it?" Logan informed us as we got out.

"Oh ok! Thanks Logan!" Kurt answered with a huge grin. Logan just looked at him.

"Not you Elf, Just my kid." He said and drove off. Kurt just stood there and blinked twice before…

"OH COME ON!" I just ignored him and headed to my locker. I open said locker, only for it to be slammed back shut.

"Hey Doll! What's up? Missed me?" Hunter said leaning on my locker. I raised my right eyebrow.

"You needed to slam my locker door in face. Just to ask me if I missed you? Really, Hunter?" I mean really, we can't just poke me or something?

"Anyways Doll Face, You and me are ditching to catch up." He stated before grabbing my hand, while I followed/dragged after him. Good thing no one saw us. Or so I thought.

Night: Who saw them!?

Chels: I dunno, Batman?

Night: o.0 Why. Would…Batman…Be… No what I don't wanna know.

Mel: Plz rate, Comment or review! Ps. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga have the same voice actors as Pietro, Scott, and Logan.


	8. Chapter 8

Night: Ok, So I'm just going into the story today.

Chels: She owns nothing but Midnight and Hunter!

Pietro's POV

"Anyways Doll face, you and me are ditching!" Hunter said before He and Night left.

That Jackass! Who does he think he is? That my girlfriend, MY woman to kidnapped!"

"Hey Pietro!" I turned around and saw one of other girlfriends. Sara, I think.

"Ya, Hi Sara I got to g—"

"Ashley."

"What?" what the hell is talking about? I got to go!

"My name is Ashley, not Sara." Oh that her problem.

"Ok, Well Ashley." She smiled at the fact I called her Ashley. "We're over. Sorry but ya." I told her. Her smile dropped, much like her heart. But I don't care; I need to stop Hunter and Night's alone time.

I followed them to the woods near the x-geek's mansion. And for the record this is NOT stalking. I'm just making sure he doesn't try anything with my girlfriend. Yup, definitely not stalking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm not lazy or nothing but the walk from school to the mansion is pretty freaking long!

"So, Hunter what's up? I asked my old friend.

"Nothing much, being a mutant shit like that." He answered leaning up against a tree.

"Ya, Why are you with the brotherhood? You know their against 'humans', right?"

"I'm with them because they get me. They know what it like to be alone and be an outsider. You know how that feels, Don't ya?" he questioned looking at me in the eyes. I did know that feeling but when I think about it. It mostly me shutting everyone out.

"Ya, I do but Hunt! What about your family? I know none of them are mutants!" I shouted at him. Hunter paused to think about what I said.

"What about them? My parents kicked me out for being a 'freak of nature' and Casey won't talk to me, let alone look at me!" Hunter shouted at me. Shock ran threw my body. I forget not everyone reacts nicely to mutants. Mostly cause everyone at the mansion's parents reacted nicely about the news.

"Hunter…I didn't know…Honest."

"Your right, you didn't fucking know! Your family are mutants! Mine isn't!" He screamed at me.

"I'm sorry; I do forget that most mutants are the only ones in their families." I walked up to him and place my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me before pulling me into a hug. I was shocked, he would do this.

He started to laugh quietly, if I wasn't so close I most likely wouldn't have heard it. "Midnight, remember when we were little. My parents were fighting and you hugged me; and said sometimes we all need hug to feel better." Hunter told me before holding me tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Pietro's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh Hell No! Why is he hugging her! And why the hell is she letting him! I'm putting an end to this right now! I walked up to them and pulled Midnight out of that jerk's hold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunter and I just kept hugging each other. I heard something moving behind me. I though it must be a deer or something. Till I was out of Hunter's arms and in someone else's arms. I looked up to see Pietro's face. What he doing here?

"What the fucking hell, Hunter/" Pietro yelled at Hunter.

"What? I can't talk to my friend?!" Hunter yelled back.

"You were hugging my girlfriend!" Pietro yelled, holding me closer to him. Ok this stops now! I was so pissed off. I didn't notice I set my arms on fire.

Pietro jumped back and started to put out the fire on his shirt.

"What the hell, Night!" he yelled, while Hunt was laughing his ass off.

"Who do you think you are! Hunter is my friend and he can hug me if he wants too. Oh and I'm not really your girlfriend, remember!" I yelled at my "boyfriend. Hunter stop laughing after my last comment.

"Wait you guys aren't really dating?" Hunter asked.

"Yes/No!" Me and Pietro shouted at the same time. I turned to look at Pietro with a WTF look on my face.

"What do you mean no? We're not really dating, Pietro! We don't really like each other!" I yelled at the speeding idiot. At the moment Pietro snapped.

"No! You don't like me, but I like you! That was one of the reasons, I agreed to fake date you!" He shouted back.

My eyes widened and so did Pietro's. Than he ran off before I could say anything. I just blinked a few times before shaking my head and walking back to the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hunter's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What…The…Hell…Was…That? I looked around me only to found out I was all alone.

"Oh! Come On!" I shouted up to the sky. I mean I just got ditched in the woods but two different people. What the hell!

I pushed back some of my blond hair back but I started my walk back to school….ALONE!

Night: Wow Pietro...told her…

Mel: Ya and poor Hunter left all alone.

Chels: Plz rate, comment, and review!


End file.
